I Won't Forget
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “I'm serious when you put your mind to it,there's not much that can stop the great Chuck Bass.”His smirk fades and a soft smile replaces it on his lips as he breathes,“That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me.”CB Oneshot may become twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**I Won't Forget**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: She smiles her eyes locking with his to know that she is serious,"I'm serious, when you put your mind to it,there's not much that can stop the great _Chuck Bass_."His smirk fades and a soft smile replaces it on his lips as he breathes,"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." CB Oneshot may become a twoshot

A/N: Warning if you do not want to read something sad stop here! Also please review because this may become a two-shot in which it would be in Chuck's POV, after reading it may make that seem confusing, but I will show you how, if you review saying you want more. Enjoy and R&R!

--

Blair yawns as she finishes a page in her book. She sighs closing it, she really is tired. She places it on the nightstand next to _his _picture and turns off the light. Darkness consumes the room and only the moonlight shines in on her bed. She snuggles her face into her pillow, closing her eyes...

"How's the book?" his voice comes faintly from the other side of her.

She remains calm not yet turning to face him as she responds quietly, "Okay," she sighs as if she will stop, but instead continues, "the main characters relationship is completely fictional though." She turns in bed to face him her voice raising above a whisper, "It's nothing like the classics I love to watch where the true opposites, yet more alike than they think couples end up together. I just hate these modern writers and their ideas of fairy tales with the golden boy and his princess, it's so... so juvenile... I mean where's the next Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy?"

He smirks his eyes locking with her as he chuckles a bit, "I asked how the book was Blair, not for a book report."

She smiles rolling her eyes, "Sorry I guess I get a little too passionate about these things."

He nods, "Well if you're one thing it's passionate," his dark eyes glimmer in the moonlight as he smirks, "among many other amazing things," his voice drops low at this innuendo.

She smirks, "I guess that might be one thing we have in common," he smirks and she quickly adds, "The passionate part of course."

He chuckles a bit, "Okay..."

She smiles her eyes locking with his, to know that she is serious, "I'm serious, when you put your mind to it, there's not much that can stop the great _Chuck Bass_."

His smirk fades and a soft smile replaces it on his lips as he breathes, "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Blair smiles as-a-matter-of-factly, "Well it's true," she then rolls her eyes smiling, "You might not always do the right or nicest thing... but you always see it through."

He chuckles at first, but then his face once again goes serious as he smiles softer, scooting closer to her. She can almost feel his breath on her neck as he whispers, "You know I like these times when we just lie here like this... just talking."

Her first response is to make a comment that he is a liar and enjoys when they aren't talking in bed much more, but when she sees his face she doesn't. She smiles softly staring into his deep brown eyes, "I like them too."

He smiles, "I can't wait until we live together... you're Mrs. Bass and we can do this every night..." his smile is hopeful and it breaks her heart. Her eyes fall away from his as she swallows, avoiding his eyes. He frowns in confusion, "Blair... what's wrong?"

She inhales deeply before looking back up at him, her face serious, "That's never going to happen," she practically whispers.

He looks on her confused, quirking an eyebrow, he almost looks innocent. Like a little boy as he questions her, "Why not?"

She sighs, closing her eyes for a minute, before she opens them to respond. Her voice is still calm as she answers, "Because you _died_ Chuck."

He frowns more in confusion, his face showing he doesn't understand, "But I'm lying right here beside you?"

Her heart breaks and she averts her eyes upward trying to hold in the tears. She quickly wipes one as it threatens to pour out. She then looks at him her voice quiet again, "It's not real... you're just in my memories... it's all I have now."

He frowns looking away from her before turning back towards her, his voice hopeful and nervous once more, "Well does that mean I can't come back and visit?" his voice breaks a bit at the end, it reminds her of a long time ago when his voice was changing.

She smiles a soft sad smile, her eyes not leaving his this time, "Whenever you want Chuck."

He smirks, "And you promise you won't forget me Blair?"

She smiles at him nodding, "How could I forget the great Chuck Bass?"

He nods his voice fading a bit, "Okay... I gotta go now." He sits up a bit, "See you in your dreams?" he questions, the tone in his voice sounding as if he needs her approval again.

She smiles, "You know it." His hand touches hers and for a moment it's as if she can really feel it. And then as he steps off the bed his figure fades away from her. She turns back over facing her nightstand again, looking on at his picture.

"You know I love you..." his voice echo's in the distance.

She smiles closing her eyes, "I know Chuck... I know." With that she closes her eyes. She thinks for a moment before she falls asleep that things would never be the same, she would never be the same. The day Chuck Bass died was the day a piece of Blair died as well. This was all she had now, her dreams, so she squeezed her eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

–

A/N: I know it was sad, but I had a dream about something like this and I thought it could have real potential with Chuck and Blair. Please tell me what you think! For I may turn it into a two-shot, I won't tell you how I would do it, but it would be in Chuck's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**I Won't Forget**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: She smiles, her eyes locking with his to know she is serious, "I'm, serious, when you put your mind to it, there's not much that can stop the great _Chuck Bass_." His smirk fades and a soft smile replaces it on his lips, "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

A/N: Once again a warning, like the first one this is bitter sweet. Now surprisingly many people loved it and wanted a two-shot to see how I would make it in Chuck's POV. The reviews were amazing and please if you guys could review again and tell me if it holds as much meaning as the first one or if I should delete it and keep it a one-shot.

–

He watches her, unseen by anyone of this world anymore. His eyes keep with her as she looks around into the night, as if she can feel his eyes on her. She then brings out a key from her purse and opens the old doors, of the abandoned burlesque club. She bought it a week after he _left_ and it went up for auction. She enters and his figure fades away with the wind, as he enters it in his own way.

He watches as she walks inside the darkness. She is much older now, but she is still beautiful. She flips on a light to the stage and it lights up like it used to. He watches as she looks around, probably imagining how it was when it had life.

"Hello Chuck," she whispers quietly, but he can hear her. He'll always hear and see her, even if she can't have the same anymore.

"Hello Blair," he says, but of course she can't hear him. He comes closer to her standing in front of her. Her eyes are still on the stage. She sits down in the booth they both sat in many moons ago. He sits down next to her, leaning his face next to her neck, how he wishes to touch her, to feel her again.

Her movement is sudden, when her head turns towards him. She is looking directly at him and she wonders even if she can't really see him if she can feel him. "You don't visit much anymore," she whispers her voice weak.

He doesn't respond because she couldn't hear him, they lost that through the years, but he did this on purpose. As much as it hurts him he wants her to go on with her life, while she lives out the rest of it without him. He watches as she brushes a single curl that has fell onto her delicate face. How he wishes he could reach up and move it for her, but he can't.

She sighs and he watches as a single tear falls from her doe eyes, "I still miss you, you know." she then laughs a sad laugh, "And I know I may be crazy sitting here talking to an empty room, but if you're here Chuck I need you to listen."

Of course he's listening, he's always listening. The room is so silent he hears her breath catch in her throat. He reaches out an inviable hand and places it on her own. She gasps at the touch and looks around wondering is she could see him. He smiles, a soft sad smile when she turns back towards him whispering, "Thank you."

The room is silent for a moment as they stare at each other. He is the only one who can really see her, but it feels as if she is looking directly at her. Finally her voice breaks a little, "I'm getting married next week Chuck."

He knows its wrong to feel betrayed, but he does, he retracts his ghost hand. He watches as her face realizes the contact is gone and chokes up, "No, no don't go!"

He looks into her brown eyes as she begins searching for him, pleading, "Please you have to let me explain... Chuck please."

He wonders if a dead man's heart can break, clearly with Blair Waldorf it can. He reaches out placing his hand back on top of hers. She gasps again turning back towards him.

"It's okay," he says even though she can't hear him her features calm a bit.

She speaks into the darkness of the once lively place, "I don't love him Chuck..." she admits, "Not like you..."

He scoots himself closer to her he leans in to whisper in her ear, "I know Blair." He watches as her tear stained face backs up a bit.

Her mouth opens, "I'll keep my promise Chuck, I'll keep it."

He speaks even though it will go unheard, "Will you still come back and visit Blair?"

She looks around and he knows she's wishing she could still hear and touch him, "I'll still come visit you Chuck."

He smiles a bittersweet smile, "Whenever you want Blair.""

He strokes her hand, "Don't forget me." She can't hear it, but he feels he must say it, he couldn't bare if she ever truly forgot him.

She smiles a sad smile, tears coming from her eyes, "I won't forget you Chuck."

He sees her phone buzzing in her purse, he knows its him, the man who is taking his place. She doesn't bother checking it instead she sighs into the darkness, "I have to go now Chuck."

She then stands up looking down at what looks like to her an empty booth, "See you in my dreams?" she questions.

He smirks up at her, "You know it." He then watches as her eyes avert to a burnt out light that goes on above the bar. She smiles a sad smile back towards the booth, before turning and walking towards the old doors. She stops in the doorway looking back inside, "You know I love you." She says just above a whisper, but he can hear her. The door closes and she is gone.

As his figure fades away from his old burlesque club he smiles, "I know Blair... I know." When they are both gone the place is once again silent, lights are off. But if you listen very closely you might still be able to picture how it was when it was alive. You might even see a young brunette dancing up on stage while a boy with dark brown hair raises his glass of champagne to her. You might see the beginning of young love, before it was touched by a sad fate.

–

A/N: So any good?


End file.
